Prosecutor Style
by pyrosaurus X
Summary: Sequel to Turnabout Harlem Shake (please check that out if you haven't already). The prosecutors and detectives attempt to one up the defense's silly Internet video. Rated T for very awkward content. Read at own risk.


That very same morning, a mass group email was sent out to multiple recipients of both the Prosecutors' Office and Criminal Affairs. This email was very short and only contained just two, straightforward commands:

IMPORTANT MEETING IN MR. EDGEWORTH'S OFFICE 12:00 PM. BRING DONUTS.

At first, Miles convinced himself that no one was going to show up with Detective Gumshoe leaving the purpose of the meeting completely unclear in the email. But by the time noon rolled around, he was eating those words…and a donut. More people showed up than he was expecting, and he briefly wondered if these people had anything better to do with their lives than to be here. Then it occurred to him: they had no idea how utterly bizarre this meeting was going to be. Now he really wished they hadn't shown up in the first place; he did not want to do this at all. It felt like he was stooping down to the defense's level, something he could never imagine himself ever doing in his lifetime. A sharp, yet annoyingly familiar sting on his shoulder suddenly jolted him from his thoughts.

"Franziska, why did you whip me just now?" He muttered.

Franziska rolled her eyes as she coiled up her whip. "I thought that's what you wanted me to do earlier." She paused as she surveyed the nearly crowded office before them. "Can't believe they decided to come here after reading that foolish email. Those fools…"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm afraid I have to agree with you there."

"Hmph. Speaking of fools, where is that lumpy fool of an oaf who's always following you around?"

"You mean Detective Gumshoe? Your guess is as good as mine." He got a whip in the side as a response. "Ow! …Why?!"

"My guess will always be better than yours!"

Miles tsked, rubbing the affected area. "I was merely saying that I don't know where he is. Calm down."

Before Franziska could retort, most likely with another whipping, a new voice joined in on the conversation.

"Edgeworth."

Miles flinched when he instantly recognized the person talking to him. "Prosecutor Skye?! What are you doing here?"

Lana, who was recently able to get her old job back, merely gave Miles a very confused stare. "You tell me. That message you sent was very lacking in detail."

Miles felt very derisible upon asking that ignorant question; of course Lana would get the email. Franziska took this opportunity to whip him again and call him a "fool", but Miles merely shrugged it off like it didn't happen, though inside he wanted to lash out at his "sister" for abusing him right in front of his former superior.

"I didn't write that email." Miles answered in a low voice. "Gumshoe did and used my account without my knowledge. Anyways…well, it's rather difficult and strange to explain. Er, have you seen that video of Wright and his coworkers on the Internet this morning?"

Lana visibly lost a few shades of color to her skin when that was brought up, but tried to keep a neutral expression. "No…but Ema did. All she had to mention to me were those dreaded words 'Harlem Shake' and I immediately had a pretty good idea on what they were doing…"

Miles sighed. "That is why we are here today. The video has gone viral and Gumshoe believes that with Wright being more popular with the crowd, this could help him in future trials."

"So you're- _we're_ trying to gain more popularity than the defense to balance everything out."

"Basically, yes."

At that point, Miles saw Lana make a face that he was sure she had never previously made before. He couldn't find a way to describe it, but he assumed that she was not taking a liking to the idea one bit.

"If the Board sees me acting in such an unethical way, I'll lose my job…again."

Miles opened his mouth to respond, but that was when Gumshoe stood up on a chair and shouted:

"ALRIGHT PALS! THE MEETING IS NOW IN SESSION!" His voice rang loud across the room, and immediately everyone's gaze fell on him. "So to start, a few of you are probably wondering what this meeting is about."

"I'm pretty sure that's what all of us want to know!" A voice called out from the crowd; Miles recognized it as belonging to Ema Skye. Lana shook her head as she went to stand by her sister.

"Well, that's what I'm about to tell you!" Gumshoe puffed out his chest, clearly enjoying being the center of attention. "Have any of you seen that video of Phoenix Wright and his friends doing the Harlem Shake?"

At once, a soft chattering rose up from the crowd. Everyone was probably thinking the same thing: yes, they saw that emotionally traumatizing video, and still could not get the chaos out of their minds. Finally, someone spoke up from the bunch; it was Klavier.

"Ja…regrettably. But…what does this have to do with us?"

A few people murmured their agreement. Gumshoe then went into a brief, but detailed explanation summarizing that even though the dark age was over, people still were having trouble trusting the legal system, and since the defense attorneys were quickly gaining online popularity, it would only be natural for the people to start liking the defense better than the prosecutors, and since all the support was on the defense's side, that would put the prosecutors at a disadvantage in court. By the time he was finished explaining, half the people looked like they understood it but still had their doubts, while the other half still thought this whole thing was a waste of time.

"So my plan is to create a video that will become more popular than the Wright Anything Agency's." Gumshoe continued. "That's why we emailed you to come here. This is another showdown of Prosecutors (and Detectives) vs. The Defense! So what do you think?"

_Must you even ask that?! _Miles thought as he resisted the urge to make a scowl. Suddenly, all eyes turned to him as if they were waiting to see what he thought about everything. Great, all the pressure was on him now. Clearing his throat, he decided to voice the same thing he had said to Franziska and Gumshoe earlier. "I think that Detective Gumshoe made some good points. And while I do not want to partake in something so…immature and shameful…I'm afraid that our first and foremost priority should be to quell whatever doubts the people have about the Prosecutor's Office. If that means making ourselves look like idiots for the sake of entertainment…then…let's try it and see."

Miles could barely say that last sentence with a straight face while everyone just stared at him in disbelief. Of course, if the great Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth himself said he was okay with the plan, then they should be okay with it too. Gumshoe was practically grinning from ear to ear at this point, and then motioned for someone else to stand up on the chair. Miles blinked in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Alright, Kay, here's the camera."

Kay Faraday accepted the army green camcorder, but still looked unamused about the whole thing.

"Why do I have to be the one filming? This isn't fair." She pouted. "I wanna be famous too…"

"Because you're a thief, not a prosecutor or detective."

"Then why does Maggey get to be in it?!"

"Because she's going to be the Blue Badger!"

"I can easily do that part!"

Miles buried his face in his hands. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Wright Anything Agency, all was peaceful and quiet…

"MAYA FEEEEYYYYY!"

Almost.

Maya rolled her eyes as she went to go see what Phoenix was shouting about. Given the tone of his voice, she assumed she was going to be in for an earful though she wasn't so sure about the reason why.

"What's up, Nick?" She asked casually, but flinched in surprise when her friend suddenly reeled in on her.

"Do you mind…explaining… THIS?!" Phoenix was NOT happy at all when he motioned to his computer screen. He was turning redder than Apollo's vest and Maya was sure she was beginning to see some blood vessels forming on his forehead. Confused, she looked at what Phoenix was trying to show her and a sheepish grin grew on her face when she saw what he was talking about.

"Oh. _That._" She had to bite her tongue from laughing. "That was some pretty good footage. I had to put it up online. It wouldn't be fair keeping it to ourselves."

Phoenix's top nearly blew. "Why didn't you _ask _before you posted it online for everyone to see?" His voice was strained with anger and humility. Suffice to say, he did not like what Maya did one bit.

Maya played with her fingers as she thought up a reasonable answer. "Well, you would have said no if I asked, so…"

"IF YOU KNEW THAT, THEN WHY DID YOU PUT IT UP ANYWAYS?!"

The young girl felt like she had just been blown away by Phoenix's outburst. Not even Apollo's Chords of Steel could top that. "C'mon, Nick. It's good for a laugh…"

"Hey, Boss, what's the matter?" Athena asked as she and Apollo came walking into the office with Trucy and Pearl following behind.

"You know how we were just goofing around this morning to relieve some of the boredom in the office?" Phoenix asked, his voice hoarse from shouting.

The four of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, this person," He gestured to Maya. "Thought it'd be funny to put it online."

The four of them just stood there for a while, then rushed to Phoenix's desk when their minds registered what he said. Phoenix was nearly squished in the sudden turmoil.

"Oh my God! I look like I'm having a seizure!" Athena shrieked.

"That's what I look like when I'm channeling Mystic Mia?" Pearl wondered, utterly confused at everyone's strange behavior.

"Polly, what possessed you into taking off all of your clothes and assaulting Charley?!" Trucy exclaimed. Deep down, she thought the whole video was entertaining. The camera loved her.

"Should have at least bought him dinner first." Athena muttered snidely.

Apollo blushed as he reached over and softly punched his coworker for that comment. "Spur of the moment…I didn't know this was going to be online though! Now everyone knows I wear Dr. Who boxers and they'll think I have a fetish for plants!"

"Okay, fine." Maya rolled her eyes, seeing their disapproval of her actions. "I'll delete the video if it pleases the court…"

"No, wait!" Trucy yelled out. "You can't just take the video down. It's gone viral!"

Everyone looked at the views to see if she was right. Ever since it was uploaded this morning, it had quickly gained over 4 million views and counting. For a meme that was so outdated, this was unusual. After a moment of silence, Phoenix finally sighed and said, "Very well then. The video stays. I'm sure this fuss will die down eventually."

"We're famous, Daddy! We're Internet celebrities!" Trucy squealed with excitement as she threw her arms around her father, bouncing up and down with him (well, he wasn't).

Apollo shook his head as he began to walk back to his desk. "I give it six weeks."

"I give it till the end of next year." Athena responded as she followed him out the door.

Now there were only four people left in the office. Pearl had the widest smile on her face when Trucy mentioned "Internet celebrities."

"Congratulations, Mr. Nick!" She applauded him. "This will definitely add to your popularity as an attorney!"

"For some reason, the thought of that isn't making me feel any better." Phoenix mumbled dejectedly as he leaned back in his chair with a another sigh. "I feel like my self-image just took a blow to the stomach."

"Oh, Nick, how bad can it truly be?" Maya said cheerily. "Don't forget, I was in that video too."

"Yeah, but you're carefree about everything." As Phoenix thought about it, he realized that there was one person he would not want to ever come across that video. "As long as _he _doesn't see it, I'll be fine. I'd probably die if he did."

* * *

In the interim at the Prosecutors' Office- or specifically Miles's office- everyone was either sitting on the ground or leaning against a wall for support, sweating and panting heavily. Apparently, dancing around like crazy people on drugs for fifteen seconds eleven times straight required quite an amount of energy.

"Alright, pals. That last one was better." Gumshoe said, somehow not worn out like the others. "Though I feel like something's not right. I still think someone should get naked."

"I nominate Klavier." Kay laughed, to which Klavier gave a thumbs up.

"Gumshoe, you do realize that there are standards of appropriateness one must take into consideration before posting on a public website?" Miles asked, out of energy and patience at this point.

"Of course I know that, pal!"

"Can we please take a break?" Ema practically whined. "This is exhausting."

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Winston Payne was lying on the ground, his face pushed into the carpet with Franziska standing on top of him.

"Quiet, fool!" Franziska whipped his shoulder. "I am not that heavy. You need to grow some back bone."

"But I'm old…"

"Gummy, can I take this costume off?" Maggey was gasping for air. "I think I'm suffocating."

"This is taking too long. I have stuff to do."

"How does the defense office make it look so easy?!"

"We're getting nowhere with this. Who cares about popularity?"

Suddenly, the whole room was in an uproar with people bickering left and right. Miles buried his face in one of his hands as he felt a migraine beginning to come on. It was like he was gradually losing control of the situation, and he didn't like that at all. If this ended up to prove being a huge waste of time, then somebody in that room- particularly a detective with a green overcoat- was going to get their salary cut passed the red line. And NOBODY wanted their salary passed that red line.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone froze in their spot when the threatening chill of Simon's voice suddenly rang out. Simultaneously, they all turned and glanced over at the long-haired prosecutor, standing isolated in a corner. His eyes seemed to glow with annoyance and frustration as he pulled a sheet of paper out from his pocket.

"Since everyone is behaving like adolescent fools," He sneered. "I have a suggestion."

With slight hesitance, Miles approached Simon and received the paper he was being handed. After looking it over a few times, he asked, "What are these? Song lyrics?"

Simon nodded and went over to the computer. "A parody to go with the music to this old video that had been viewed over two billion times."

Everyone crowded close together like a can of sardines to see this sensational Internet video and what Simon had in mind to do rather than the Harlem Shake.

* * *

A few days later, the defense attorneys and assistants were lazing about on another uneventful day at the Wright Anything Agency when Phoenix suddenly called everyone into his office. Thinking it was an important case that needed to be investigated, Apollo and Athena were the first people to rush in. What they saw instead was Phoenix sitting in front of his computer with a dazed look on his face.

"Er, Boss?" Athena tried waving a hand in front of him to get his attention. "You did call us…right?"

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo poked him, but not getting a reaction from the man. Who makes an announcement to gather everyone in the room and doesn't even explain why?

"Apollo, I think you might need your Chords of Steel on this one." Maya said, about ready to slam one of those difficult-looking legal books into her friend's head. "Wake up, Nick!"

Before Maya could do anything, Phoenix suddenly sprang to life. "Wait! Wait! I'm okay, really!"

Maya put the book back onto the shelf, though deep down she really was disappointed she couldn't use it.

"Why did you call us in here?" Apollo asked, glad to finally have his boss's attention.

"Is it a case?" Athena asked all to eagerly.

Phoenix shook his head, disappointing both of his apprentices. "No, it's not that. But…just come here and watch this."

"You want us to see a video?" Apollo asked incredulously.

"Don't question, just watch. I need an aspirin…"

Trucy and Pearl quickly filled in Phoenix's vacant spot when he left, anticipation quickly filling their entire beings as Apollo pressed the play button.

At first, there was nothing interesting to look at, except for Maggey Byrde holding a fan. Then the camera zoomed out and onto Miles Edgeworth wearing sunglasses as he was sprawled out on a lounge chair, saying "Prosecutor Style." From the scenery, it looked like he was relaxing at a beach, but then the camera zoomed out again and it turned out he was relaxing at People Park.

All of a sudden, the scene switched again and he was at a farm stable with horses and rapping- yes, rapping- about being a prosecutor.

_Prosecutors, taking on these murder cases_

_Investigating and shoving evidence into faces_

"What in the…" Athena was too shocked to say anything.

After an epic shot of a horse nodding its head in slow motion and switching back to People Park where a kid was doing some weird dance, the scene changed and Miles began dancing in the stables and in front of the Prosecutors' Office. A few seconds later, and he was stylishly walking with his arms around the Skye sisters like a total pimp, all the while having trash and fake snow being blown at them at hurricane speeds. It was all happening so fast, and Miles was looking so, as they say, "swagger," that Apollo was getting the biggest mind explosion of his life.

"Too many screen switches…" He grabbed his head in slight pain. Everyone shushed him, as they were becoming engrossed in this video.

Another screen transition, and Miles was now in a sauna leaning on Winston Payne's shoulder, still wearing his sunglasses. But Athena, Maya, Trucy, and Pearl were too busy staring at his half-naked body covered by a mere towel. The camera later revealed Simon in the same fashion as Miles and Payne, only he was standing up and doing seductive stretching. When did he get that tattoo of a dragon on his back?

Later on, Miles was in front of Gumshoe and Shi-Long Lang playing chess, nothing interesting really. Except the tempo was steadily increasing with the lyrics.

_Contradictions in the testimony_

_Proves they're lying_

_HEY!_

_They are lying_

_HEY!_

Apollo had to look away as the scenes were switching so rapidly, that he thought he was going to have a seizure. In the span of approximately twenty-one seconds, Miles had gone from dancing with Franziska von Karma at a tennis court, back to the sauna where Simon was busting out some moves Athena was sure he'd never done before, to dancing on a bus, and finally back to Gumshoe and Lang playing chess again. All the while, the scenes just kept switching back and forth as the lyrics continued and the music sped up.

_Point that finger and shout out Objection-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion-tion_

There was suddenly an explosion (_wait, was that Ted Tonate in the corner?!_) with Gumshoe and Lang looking like they were caught up in the blast when in actuality, they were just jumping for effect. Miles forcefully pointed his finger right at the camera as he stalked off proclaiming, "Prosecutor Style!"

Time seemed to freeze, but faster than the snap of the fingers, everyone from the video so far was in the lobby of the courthouse, doing some awkward dance that looked like they were riding invisible horses, pretending to use lassos and then shuffling with their hands on their hips. More scenes progressed with Miles dancing in some of the strangest places (on the sidewalk, on a boat, in the _Detention Center_) while he was singing.

_Heeeeeeyyyyyyy, sexy lawyers_

_Pro-Pro-Pro-Pro-Prosecutor Style_

"This is so…" Pearl was stammering, trying to find the right words to say. "Um, er…it's…I can't even…uh…"

Maya looked like she was horrified yet thoroughly entertained at the same time. "I can't take this anymore! I don't know if I should laugh or cry…"

"The video isn't even halfway over yet." Apollo shuddered.

There was a nice close-up on Franziska's behind (how they got her to agree to do that, no one could even imagine) before phasing to the next part of the video. They were in the parking lot of the Prosecutors' Office, and Klavier Gavin came up on the scene in a red sports car that looked like Miles's. The two were glaring at each other before each breaking out into a dance-off.

"Now this is something I kind of wanted to see…" Trucy admitted in a low voice.

Right when the competition between the two was getting more heated and fierce, it was interrupted by a scene with Miles leaning in an elevator door with Mike Meekins standing above him and pelvic thrusting the air.

"Mike Meekins…air-humping…above Miles…" Apollo nearly choked.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they were all stunned into silence. The scene returned to Miles and Klavier dancing it out in the parking lot before Klavier gave up and drove off in his car, waving his hand like a typical douche bag whose ego just got crushed. Afterwards, Miles was on a subway where he saw Franziska doing…rather suggestive pole dancing in the middle of the tram. The two locked eyes, and Miles was slowly and dramatically reaching out to her as their scenes flickered quickly back and forth. Then Miles shouted out, "Prosecutor Style" and they were all doing that same horse dance again, with different settings being shown every couple of seconds, including one in which Miles was swimming in a pool with a man who creepily looked like Damon Gant sitting in the background. As the end of the video was approaching, the music was slowing down and Miles was rapping with a deep voice to match it.

_Defeating criminals_

_Upholding the law_

_Baby, that's, that's what a lawyer does_

Miles repeated the bridge one more time, the tempo increasing again and the music getting louder. Then suddenly, he shouted out while making exaggerated hand gestures, "You know what we say?! Prosecutor Style!" as the camera revealed him sitting in his office chair. Right in that instant the Prosecutors' Lobby looked like it was crowded with very single member of both the Prosecutors' Office and Criminal Affairs, all of them doing the horse-trotting dance in perfect sync. Everyone was putting his or her body into full swing for this part, getting right into the rhythm, the dancing, and the music. Even for such a silly dance, they were able to make themselves look more professional and highly dignified, something obviously expected coming from the Prosecutors' Office. The detectives were a little more lenient, but they were still making an effort to make this dance perfect. With a last declaration of "Prosecutor Style," everyone put their elbows on their knees and rested their chins on their fists, staring directly at the camera as the music and video slowly faded out.

"Is…is it over?" Pearl asked, her voice barely higher than a squeak.

As if to answer her question, the screen switched from the dark screen back to the parking lot where Klavier and Miles were still dueling it out against each other in an epic dance-off as the music resumed. Then Miles pointed at the screen and shouted "Prosecutor Style" before the video finally ended once and for all.

For a long time, no one dared utter a word. There was just complete, dead silence in the room. Apollo gulped to try and refresh his dry throat as he glanced over at the number of views the video has gotten; ten million and a half, increasing with every refresh of the page. Still, no one said anything. Their minds were too numb to even process just one word to comment. After five minutes, there came a light cough that was soft, but enough to break the silence. It came from Maya.

"Our video was better." She scoffed, unimpressed.

* * *

A week later, Miles Edgeworth called the Wright Anything Agency with an important matter on his hands. Somebody was suing some members of the Prosecutors' Office for explosions, disturbing the peace, indecent public behavior, and illegal copyright of the Gangnam Style song for some odd reason; it was produced in South Korea for crying out loud! It was going to be a strange investigation indeed, but at least Phoenix finally had a case to work on after so many weeks of doing nothing. The two eventually decided to not let this competition of online fame become a full-out battle and made a truce on the spot. All was once again back to normal, though Gumshoe's salary dropped again because 1. the video was just served to be entertainment for the public and had no effect on the outcome of later trials whatsoever and 2. a couple of criminals tried to attempt an escape during the filming of "Prosecutor Style."

* * *

**PX: Why did I decide to make a sequel again? Um... *cue review flashback***

_**Glaciealis: Oh guards that was freaking hilarious! Are you gonna do one for the prosecutors too?  
TheMysteriousGeek2345: ...what did I just read? :) lol! I wanna see The prosecutors do the Harlem Shake! More please! :D  
Glaciealis (again): ****Lol, prosecutors should do Gangnam Style. I'd figure it'd have more class lol.  
Guest 1: Lmaoooo so funny! Do the prosecuters next!  
Guest 2: Make another chapter like this[...]Make all the prosecutors do Gangnam Style next, please.  
Kirbygirl81: I died laughing at this XD  
elojello10: I need to see what the prosecutors are going to do! This is HILARIOUS!**_

**So yeah, you can thank these lovely people for motivating me to write another chapter :D Thanks guys! Anyways, sorry to those who were wanting to see the prosecutors do the Harlem Shake, but the Gangnam Style was too interesting to not write. Hope you enjoyed this because no more crazy viral video parodies after this one! XD**


End file.
